oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JekyllRS
Welcome! Hello new user, and welcome to the Old School RuneScape Wiki! We are glad you took interest in our wiki. If you have any questions, doubts or having trouble, you can ask them in my talk page, any editor's talk page or you can take a look at the . We will happily answer them. *The style guide *This is our images and media policy. Please read this page thoroughly as it is one of the most essential policies on this wiki. Remember to sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- 05:30, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Gif http://i.imgur.com/os8gjoQ.gif -- 05:30, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- Thanks for fixing the fire cape! :) --Dashi (talk) 16:54, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Family Photo The Wiki Family Photo is your opportunity to get yourself within the RuneScape Wiki community as a whole, both RuneScape 3 and Old School RuneScape. You can upload your image to the Ty Wiki or upload it to imgur. Please try to have your photo sent in by March 1st. How to send in your picture # Take a screenshot in game with your character saying your name/a message # Save the screenshot on paint or any other picture program # Be sure to crop it or scale it to 200 x 300px. Note: If your image is not at this size, we will make it this size. If it doesn't come out okay, it may be excluded! # Upload the file to the Ty Wiki or imgur # Finally, post a link to your image here. -- 19:48, January 6, 2016 (UTC) DII http://i.imgur.com/3ODZRXY.png + d claws. -- 20:37, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Detailed images Hello, can you tell me how you take your detailed images? They are much better than mine. -- 09:15, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Teletabs -- 20:10, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Rename page I forgot to put the file ending (.png) for these 8 files (wanted to redirect them): *File:Super strength(1) *File:Super strength(2) *File:Super strength(3) *File:Super strength(4) *File:Super attack(1) *File:Super attack(2) *File:Super attack(3) *File:Super attack(4) Can you rename 'em quick? :D Rainbow Dash94 (talk) 12:18, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Shop stock images Why were they deleted? --Jlun2 (talk) 14:03, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Lumby Hey, I deleted some images of Lummy because A) They needed cropped B) They had terrible filenames C) I thought it would be easier to start from scratch with most of them Do you want to take some images of the surrounding area as a replacement? If not, I can do it when I get home. -- 17:48, February 13, 2017 (UTC) 2-Tick Mining There's a new method for tick-manip mining with the iron in the mining guild expansion. https://twitter.com/BellisOSRS/status/878381022349451267 I'm shit at writing, so I figured I'd let you know as you wrote the article on it. -Towelcat (talk) 19:13, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Leaving Wikia Hey, this message is to let you know about about us leaving Wikia/FANDOM in favour of our new site, https://oldschool.runescape.wiki, just in case you missed it. This is also a good opportunity to have your voice heard, give any feedback for the new site and propose anything you'd like to see going forward. -- 03:15, September 28, 2018 (UTC)